Home
by originalobsesser
Summary: Meet Rizzo's five year old little sister, Mackenzie. Rizzo is a tough cookie, but when it comes to her little sister, she melts. Follow their path to get away from their abusive father and get the life they deserve.
1. Chapter 1

"Rizzo!" Five year old Mackenzie called to her big sister.

Rizzo ran into her little sister's room, worried that their father might've hurt her again. Their father didn't care about them at all. All he cares about was money, and he hurt them all the time. Those were the nights when Rizzo would hold a sobbing Mackenzie in her arms, telling her stories and reassuring her that everything would be okay.

Rizzo entered the room to find her sister curled up in a ball, crying. When she spotted her big sister, she ran over to her. Rizzo picked her up.

"Are you okay? What happened?" She asked.

"I had a bad dream. And it was the baddest dream ever!" Mackenzie replied.

"What was it?" Rizzo questioned.

"Daddy was hurting you!"

Rizzo sighed. She knew Mackenzie loved her more than anything else in the world, and she loved her even more.

She kissed her little sister's forehead as she leaned her head on her shoulder. "It's okay, Kenz. I don't care if he hurts me as long as you're okay."

"Really?"

"Really. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll sleep with you if you want."

Mackenzie's little eyes lit up. "Yeah!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Rizzo woke up to Mackenzie playing with her teddy bear, Infinity. Their mother had given it to her before she passed. She had named it Infinity because their mother had always said that her love for them was infinite. The white bear had soft, fluffy fur and a red ribbon around its neck. When Mackenzie saw her big sister was awake, her eyes lit up.

"Hi sissy!"

"Hey you! Did you sleep at all?"

"Uh-huh! Promise!"

"Good, because I have a surprise for you!"

"What?"

"How would you like to come with me to sleep over Frenchy's house?"

Mackenzie smiled widely. "Yeah!"

Rizzo got out of bed and got both of them ready. She was hoping they wouldn't run into their father before they left. That usually set Mackenzie off for the day. Thankfully, Rizzo got Mackenzie on the bus unbothered.

LATER THAT DAY: LUNCH

"Hey Rizz, isn't Boo Boo's bus supposed to be here soon?" Frenchy asked. Rizzo had Mackenzie's bus drop her off at her school at the end of her day (Mackenzie's day is half as long as Rizzo's) so Mackenzie wouldn't have to deal with their father.

"Oh yeah, thanks French. Let's go girls." Rizzo replied.

"Who's Boo Boo?" Sandy asked.

"Her actual name's Mackenzie. She's my little sister. Her nickname is Boo Boo Kitty." Rizzo informed.

"Oh." Sandy said simply.

Right when the ladies arrived at the front of the school, Mackenzie's bus arrived. She ran off right into Rizzo's arms.

Rizzo picked her up. "Hey you! How was school?"

"Really good! I drew a picture of a butterfly, and the teacher liked it so much that she hung it up for everyone to see!" Mackenzie smiled widely. "And now it's like I'm famous!"

Rizzo laughed. "I'm sure you are."

"Hey Boo Boo! Where's my hug?" Frenchy joked.

Mackenzie's eyes lit up as Rizzo handed her to Frenchy. "Frenchy!" She giggled.

Frenchy hugged her. "That's more like it!"

Since Frenchy has known Rizzo the longest, Mackenzie and Frenchy had a very tight knit relationship. Mackenzie was close with Jan and Marty, too, but Frenchy was like a second sister to her.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Frenchy asked.

"Of course I am! Are you crazy?" Mackenzie giggled.

"You're right! Why did I even ask?" Frenchy winked. "Mackenzie, this is Sandy. She just moved here from a place called Australia."

"KANGAROOS!" Mackenzie yelled excitedly.

Rizzo laughed. "Kangaroos are her favorite animals." She told Sandy.

Sandy nodded in understandment. "It's nice to meet you Mackenzie. And yes, there are kangaroos there. One of my friends lived on a farm with lots of them!"

The girls continued talking as they went back to the lunch table. Rizzo hoped and prayed that they wouldn't run into the T-Birds. The last thing she needs is Mackenzie talking like Kenickie.

But then...

"'Ey, Rizz!"


	3. Update! Please Read This! :)

Hey guys! So, a few things:

1\. Where would you like to see this story go? I'm having a bit of writers block, so let me know if you have any ideas!

2\. As a gift, I am letting anyone who reads, follows, and favorites this story use the character of Mackenzie in their stories! Let the creative juices flow, and come up with your own Mackenzie/Rizzo fluff!

That's pretty much it! Thanks for reading!


	4. Thank You! (Another Update Thingy :P)

Hey! I just wanna say I read all your ideas and all of them will amazing! I think I'll be using most of them! Of course I go to school, so I won't be able to update you much during the week. But I'll try my best because I love this story and you all! Again, thanks for your ideas! The next chapter should be up in the next few days. :)

-Double O

OriginalObsesser


	5. Chapter 3

Great. Rizzo thought.

"Kenickie!" Mackenzie ran over to the boys.

"Hey missy!" Kenickie said as he picked her up. "What's happenin'?"

"I'm famous at school, that's what's happenin'!" Mackenzie replied.

"Oh really?" Danny said, kissing her cheek.

Mackenzie nodded. "I should get my own dressing room!"

The T-Birds laughed.

Wow. Rizzo thought. The boys really seem to have a soft spot for her.

"Rizz, you need to bring her by Frosty's more often!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Yeah, we barely get to see her anymore!" Putzie added.

"That's kinda the point." Rizzo mumbled under her breath. She took Mackenzie from Kenickie. "Come on you. We need to get you something to eat before we head back to class."

Sorry this was kinda short, just didn't wanna leave you all hanging. Next chapter: THE SLEEPOVER! Again, thanks for all your support! 3

-Double O

OriginalObsesser


	6. Update (Sorry)!

Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in so long! I've been very busy. Good news is, I'm hard at work on the next chapter! I'll try to get it out this weekend! 3

Also, what other kind of Grease stories would you like to see me write. Also, I work best with younger kids, so if you want me to include kids, at least try to have them be a little young. Although older kids is fine too. ;)

-Double O

originalobsesser


	7. Chapter 4

AT THE SLEEPOVER

"Come on Rizz! You get her all the time!" Frenchy complained. The girls were fighting over who should get Mackenzie on their lap when they go to sleep.

"Yeah! You're her sister!" Jan pointed out.

Mackenzie stood on the bed. "Alright people! We're gonna settle this right! With a little bit of Mackenzie Trivia! Everyone, sit! I'm gonna ask you questions to see who knows me best, and whoever that person is gets me for the whole night!"

The Pink Ladies quickly scrambled to sit down. Since Sandy had just met Rizzo's little sister, she had decided to stay in the back and watch.

"Alright! First question is...what is the number of my birthday month. For example, if your answer is January, the number would be one." Mackenzie said.

All four girls started thinking. They wrote down what they thought was correct.

"I need your answers in three...two...one...now!" Mackenzie exclaimed. The girls held up their pieces of paper.

Mackenzie checked each answer carefully. "You are all correct! Four! AKA April! My birthday is April 4th! Okay, next question: If I could be any animal, what animal would I be?"

"Stop giving us simple questions!" Frenchy winked.

Mackenzie giggled. "Trust me, the next question won't be so simple. Okay, I need your answers in three...two...one...now!" The girls showed their answers. "The correct answer is kangaroo! So, by my calculations, MARTY'S OUT!"

"C'mon, Marty! That was simple!" Jan pointed out.

"Hey, it's not my fault she used to be obsessed with turtles!" Marty replied.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I ever wanted to be one!" Mackenzie explained. "C'mon! There's a difference people!"

I know this isn't that long, and this part isn't over, but I just wanted to get something out since I haven't updated in forever. And I'm so sorry for that! I've just been extremely busy. But, spring vaca is next week for me, so I'll be writing a TON more! So stay tuned!


End file.
